Simplify the expression. $8x(-3x-8)$
Use the distributive property to distribute the ${8x}$ $ = ({8x} \times -3x) + ({8x} \times -8)$ $ = (-24x^{2}) + (-64x)$ $ = -24x^{2} - 64x$